Happy Birth Day Ryu
by Eowynd
Summary: El segundo de los fics de la trilogia del cumpleaños. Los personajes Seiya y Shiryu, es yaoi y es lemon fuerte. Se avisa


HappyBirthday Dragoncito

Saint seiya Yaoi

SeiyaXShiryu /ShiryuxSeiya

Seiya y Shiryu van tambaleándose por uno de los pasillos hacia la habitación de Shiryu cuando Seiya dijo

-OyE ShIrYtO... Tú No BeBeS MuY AmEnUdO cIeRto? –dijo apenas de pie

-De QuÉ hAbLaS? MíRaTe Tú... –dijo en similares condiciones

-YOOO! Yo EsToY eN pErFeCtAs CoNdIcIoNeS, eReS tÚ eL bOrRaChO

-No Es CiErTo, Tú ErEs eL eBrIo –dijo empujándolo un poco

-tú lo eres –dijo empujándolo un poco más fuerte

-No! Tú! –respondió con un empujón que lo llevo casi contra la otra pared

-tú –dijeron empujándose el uno al otro, hasta que se

-tú –trabaron en una pequeña pelea en el pasillo. En algún momento Shiryu y Seiya cayeron al suelo (Seiya sobre Shiryu). En ese instante hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Seiya dijo

-SaBeS ShIrYtO? EReS mUy AtRaCtIvO

-SeIyA qUé DiCeS? –empezó a notarse nervioso ante las palabras de Seiya

-TiEnEs UnOs OjOs MuY LiNdOs –dijo rozando sus labios

-Cómo LoS dE NuEsTrO 'rAyItO dE SoL'? O SoN mÁs FeOs?

-se ríe suavemente- EsTaS cElOsO ShIrYtO? No tienes porque –lo mira fijamente- Shun es el rayito de sol de Hyoga, pero tú eres MÍ rayito de sol, mí solcito particular

- eStAs EbRiO! –dijo nervioso por sus palabras

- ¡y Tú TaMbIéN! –le contesto medio molesto, mientras se

- que no –acercaba otro poco más a Shiryu

- que si –y otro poco más

- que no –hasta que casi no quedo espacio entre

- que si –ambos

- que mphh –fue interrumpido por los labios de Seiya sobre los suyos –Seiya...?

- Shiryu, eres tan delicioso –entonces los besos se fueron volviendo más profundos y apasionados mientras que las manos empezaron a tomar forma sobre los cuerpos de ambos, acariciándolos, recorriéndolos en toda su extensión. Seiya tomo las manos de Shiryu colocándolas sobre su cabeza y las afirmaba con una mano mientras que la otra desabrochaba la camisa china de color azul que andaba trayendo puesta y la separaba permitiéndole admirar los hermosos pectorales de Shiryu. Incluso pudo ver una leve marca donde Shura había herido a Shiryu en las doce casas, con esto Seiya no pudo evitar recordar cuando casi lo mato en el torneo galáctico, con lo cual empezó a llorar sobre el pecho de Shiryu haciendo que este se preocupara

- Seiya? Seiya qué te pasa? No llores!

- lo... lo siento, lo siento Shiryu!

- eh? Lo sientes? Pero de qué?

- lamento haberte hecho tanto daño todo este tiempo realmente no quise hacerlo lo juro

- Seiya, tú nunca me hiciste daño

-si, si lo hice! Pero no quería! Por favor créeme! Por...favor... –dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte aún

- Seiya, no llores, eso es lo que más me duele

- Shiryu...

- se me parte el alma de verte llorar, prefiero verte sonriendo. Tienes una bella sonrisa, lo sabes?

-comienza a sonreir aún con lagrimas en los ojos- nunca me lo habían dicho, gracias Shiryu

-ves? Cuando sonríes me haces muy feliz

- así? No lo sabía

- si quieres hacer algo por mí, sólo debes sonreír

- eso es suficiente?

- eso y algo más...

- qué cosa?

-esto! –Dice atrayendo a Seiya y besándolo profundamente mientras sus manos le sacaban la polera negra que andaba trayendo ese día y la tiraba hacia un lado. Por su parte Seiya se encontraba muy ocupado sacándole la camisa a Shiryu mientras recorría su cuello con su lengua y boca, entonces pudo sentir como el alcohol lo abandonaba y era inundado por nuevas sensaciones que venían de otra fuente distinta, más...más profunda...

- qué dices? Así esta bien? O tengo que hacer algo más para tenerte contento Shiryto?

- que tal si me lo preguntas en mi cuarto?

- si eso quieres –entonces Seiya se levanta y le ayuda a Shiryu a incorporarse para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Shiryu

000

Poco después de entrar en la habitación Seiya condujo a Shiryu suavemente hacia la cama, donde lo recostó suavemente mientras se posicionaba en cuatro sobre él admirando y masajeando su cuerpo tan bello, esbelto y ágil.

- ahora entiendo porque todas las mujeres te quedan mirando cuando estamos en la playa o en la piscina

- así?

- claro, tú cuerpo es mucho mejor que el mío

- eso lo juzgare yo –dice colocando una mano en su nuca

- Shiryu...

- y yo digo que es hermoso –dijo atrayendolo hacia él y dándole un profundo beso –ahora donde íbamos. Ah si...

Entonces Shiryu comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer los pezones de Seiya haciéndolo gemir mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus jeans y Seiya le hacia lo mismo con los suyos

-Shiryu...aahhh... –entonces Shiryu bajo sus manos por su espalda y la introdujo por sus pantalones haciendo bajar su entrepierna hasta hacerla rozar con la suya propia

-bebe tienes un trasero precioso –dijo mientras Seiya lo besaba y acariciaba llendo hacia abajo por su torso hacia sus pantalones donde sus manos los sacaron con fuerza hasta sus rodillas.

- no, tú eres el que tiene un gran cuerpo Shiryto –dijo notando el bulto en los boxers de Shiryu –y yo voy a disfrutarlo entero –y entonces de un solo jalón los quito permitiéndole ver y admirar el miembro casi erecto de Shiryu y entonces se dispuso a hacerlo

- ¡OH DIOSES¡¡¡¡SEIYA! –Gritaba Dragón mientras la lengua de Seiya degustaba con placer el miembro de Shiryu al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugaban adentrándose, penetrándolo analmente. Una vez que estuvo listo Seiya se detuvo.

-Seiya...? Eso...por favor más... –pidió Shiryu jadeando por la excitación

- ahora es mí turno de obtener algo, no lo crees? –dijo acariciando la entrepierna de Shiryu llevándolo hasta el borde

- lo que quieras –contesto excitado como nunca y entregado totalmente a los placeres que su hábil amante le estaba haciendo sentir esa noche- en este momento puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo (nota mía: mueran de envidia admiradoras de Shiryu)

-te tomare la palabra –entonces abrió las piernas de Shiryu y las doblo un poco hacia atrás, hacia su pecho dejando a su merced y completamente a la vista el sitio donde quería entrar para apagar ese fuego que lo volvía loco. Entonces le pregunto a Shiryu

- Shiryu, tienes algún lubricante que pueda usar?

- si, en el cajón del velador (mesita de noche) hay una botella larga con una etiqueta verde –Seiya abre el cajón, saca el frasco y comienza a hecharle del aceite (de oliva) a su miembro y luego continua lubricando a Shiryu con la ayuda de sus dedos hasta que quedo satisfecho

- ya estas listo dragoncito? –Fue entonces cuando comenzó a entrar en Shiryu mientras este se sujetaba las piernas (por debajo de la rodilla) para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a su compañero de cama.

Seiya continuaba con sus embestidas dentro de Shiryu con fuerza y deseo. EL lubricante estaba haciendo un gran trabajo ayudando a Seiya. Mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar el miembro de Shiryu, que completamente erecto, se ofrecía ante él, sólo para su disfrute.

Cuando su mano masajeaba su miembro, Shiryu respondía con gemidos y gritos de placer que lo volvían loco. Su dragón siempre era tan serio, tranquilo, centrado y controlado que ahora que lo veía gritando, revolcándose sobre las sabanas, aferrándose a estas, totalmente perdido y sin control, entregado a él y todo lo que le estaba haciendo que no podía más que disfrutarlo. Le encantaba esa expresión de placer y dolor que cruzaba el rostro de su siempre, excepto ahora, sereno amante

- dime Shiryu, lo sientes?

- sí...

- sientes lo bien que encajamos?

- me encajas perfectamente. Dame más...

- Oh Shiryu...!

- Seiya!...Seiya!...no puedo más...siento que... –poco después Shiryu se vino vaciando todo su liquido caliente sobre su abdomen (un poco) y el resto sobre el abdomen y cintura de Seiya, él que se vino sólo unos segundos después dentro de Shiryu llenándolo con su liquido caliente, haciendo a alcanzar a ambos otro orgasmo que vino acompañado de una última sacudida de placer que los dejo tendidos uno sobre el otro en la cama

- lo disfrutaste?

- muchísimo, tengo un amante muy hábil...

- digo lo mismo de ti, tú sabes lo que me gusta. Sabes como prenderme

- y eso no es nada –dijo mirando fijamente a Seiya

- ah no? –sonó divertido

- no, ahora me toca a mí darte algo –con esto Shiryu comenzó a acariciar a Seiya para comenzar otra vez con esta noche llena de calor

oooOwariooo

Notas mías: en un principio este fic iba a ser una especie de fic paralelo a HappyBirthdayUsabi, por lo cual se explica porque están ebrios Shiryu y Seiya, pero cuando lo termine (4/10/2001) me entere que era el cumpleaños del dragón Shiryu así que decidí dejarlo como regalo de cumpleaños para él...Espero que les guste

AAAAGGGHHHH! Lilia, Pancha por favor ya dejen de golpearme les prometo no escribir mas yaoi de Shiryu, pero ya paren!...

Por esto nunca escribo nada sobre Shiryu sus admiradoras son MUY ALTAMENTE PELIGROSAS!

Cariños...

Lilian...


End file.
